Talk:Raise II
Copy of the Post I made on Raise III Talk Page to show why I reverted it back: Experience Point Loss with Raise I, II, & III by Level With this you will clearly see that it is starting at 50 not 51 that you loss less XP with RII an RIII. Therefor it should go back to the way it was before saying "less than 50" rather than "50 or below". --Nynaeve 08:00, 15 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Copy of the Post I made on Raise III Talk Page: Not only does this site say that level 50 recieves less loss, but I have in the past years raised my friends that have been exactly 50 and they recieved less of a loss when I raised them. Maybe you didnt realize exactly how much XP you had when you died, but I assure that my BST friend can attest to how much XP he saved when I was helping him with his AF when he hit 50 and died repeatedly. So I really don't know. If others want to test the theory out that you now need to be 51, I urge you to. I will at some point find some people that are level 50 and get them to die just so I can RIII and II them to see what the exact loss is. People usually will do anything for gil. But I don't think it should be changed because one person had a different experience when so many other things state the oppisite. I think we need to wait and test it out.--Nynaeve 08:33, 15 June 2006 (PDT) ---- (Copy of post in Raise III Talk page) Has anyone done more testing to confirm whether the minimum level to receive the RII + RIII savings is Lv50 or Lv51? I have been trying to find sources but it appears not many people are willing to die to test this out, heh. More sites with conflicting data can be found at: FFXI OGaming Experience Chart Nephilim LS Exp Explanation JP Reference Site#1 JP FFXI Wiki Some of those charts the websites have tried to keep up to date, some are outdated and don't include changes implemented with the 4/21/2005 update and 7/25/2006 update. Incidentally the Iluvitar site's chart is really really outdated, and doesn't include the 8% exp loss for Lv25+ change, so in general I hesitate to call that chart or any of the other charts I found sufficient reference data to say one way or another whether it is truly Lv50 or Lv51. What we need are volunteers to do extensive testing. And by extensive I mean we need reports from a lot of different people who have performed multiple RaiseIIs or RaiseIIIs on Lv50s. Unfortunately, none of us are going to be satisfied going by one or two people's experiences, so that is why we need a lot of testers. :\ --Briela 16:07, 4 January 2007 (EST) We do not need voluteers, our own Jr Admin, Nynaeve has extensively tested this herself. You must be level 50 to receive the xp benefits of Raise II. You can ask her for details on how she did this. --Chrisjander 16:18, 4 January 2007 (EST) ---- Okay:: This is a copy of the discussion I had with User:Samarium back in June - I have tested and come to the following conclusions - While it used to be level 50 it is in fact level 51 now for at least a year and a half now. It has been tested and proven as follows for one w/ my friend being a lvl 50 Guinea Pig:: --Nynaeve 23:02, 4 January 2007 (EST) RII/RIII I have been a WHM for a long, long, long time. I have had people recieve RII and RIIIs from me that have been 50 and they have in fact gotten back more than 25% of their lost XP. So I don't know why you didn't, but in the past others have... Unless they made a recent change in one of the updates, I don't think that is correct and I don't know whether you calculated wrong or there was a glitch with you. There are many sites that have the EXP Loss chart that states the same thing and I have proven it before... I don't think your change is warrented until others also prove it wrong since so many other sites/experience goes against you. --Nynaeve 08:24, 15 June 2006 (PDT) I am not exactly saying I think you are wrong. I just want more proof since I have just been RII & III people for a long time esp level 50's because I always helped my friends get their AF as soon as they hit 50 and trust me they died alot but my Raises saved them XP hence why I went with them... Now if a new update changed that I want to know and I want to test it. It could be possible they changed it but I personally don't think its right to take 1 persons word over the word of many different sites/experience of others. I think more testing is needed. Give it time and please don't change it back. I will go out of my way to check this... Try to bribe ppl to die so I can check. :) --Nynaeve 08:37, 15 June 2006 (PDT) No way, don't go losing your own XP, what a waste. I will just con some people out of their XP. All of my friends are past 50 so I will have to look for strangers but it shouldnt be too hard. I might just go sit around ppl that are lvl 50 that are XPing. And offer to Raise them if they just keep track of their XP take SS and email them to me too if they can. I honestly am not 100% sure anymore, but I know back then you got the less XP loss if you were 50 but this is SE, they could F*** with it and not tell us and it would take us this long to notice. --Nynaeve 08:52, 15 June 2006 (PDT) I am actually really curious now, give me some time to investigate it - I know two of my friends are level SAM & DRG together and were 48 last I checked and they get 3-4 levels in a day most of the time they go out so when they hit 50 I will ask them both to die for me since they insist on keeping the same XP... Can't fault them seeing as I do that when I level COR with my BF's BLU or DRG with my BFs DRG. I hope they will do it... they both have jobs to level 75 so they shouldnt be so touchy and if they are I will PL their whiny butts back... I prolly wont have time to harress level 50 parties til Saturday since I work 8-5 all week and rarely have time after work to do anything besides get ready for the next day... so if you can be patient I will try to do some expirementing then. I have no doubts to the fact that below level 50 the other raises have no additional effect but now I am concerned that they changed it to jip level 50s and didnt tell anyone... That will really really stink seeing as level 50 is the time they normally go out and get AF. I know that everytime I did it on my many current and even my older deleted characters I got my AF right at 50 and I did die often. So it concerns me... --Nynaeve 10:18, 15 June 2006 (PDT) http://www.nephilim-x.com/info/exp.html --Mierin 11:58, 15 June 2006 (PDT) I always found this one correct and used this one: http://www.iluvitar.com/sections/ffxi/exp/exp_chart.html It worked for me back when I used to hardcore play my last main... I am not sure if it got changed or not... But it used to be level 50 and above got a lesser XP Loss. I have seen that site before but I have also seen many sites say that @50 you saved with II/III as well. I am open to admitting it might have changed in the past few months since I don't play that character as much and haven't raised many ppl under 75 since I only log on her now to mule and to Raise my friends. Even under the table on that page showing the XP Loss it says: "Raise II & III only have an exp return bonus on characters level 50 or higher" so maybe it was recently changed in the table to go with the loss and that part never was altered... Makes me curious and I really want to see for myself since so many things seem to be contradicting each other on this one. --Nynaeve 12:08, 15 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Totally forgot about this this weekend - had way too much RL stuff going on stressing me out. I'm sorry. I swear I will do it soon. Sorry. --Nynaeve 07:54, 19 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Conned a Friend into it with the promise of PLing the XP back. He has Moghancement:Experience so he loses a bit less anyways but overall you were right, it has changed: Start XP - 7610/7800 Dies Raise III - 7166/7800 Dies Raise II - 6722/7800 He loses 444 each time. He would lose a lot less if he actually was effected by RIII and RII - so they act only as RIs. I will change it now. --Nynaeve 12:48, 24 June 2006 (PDT) Do you have to be level 51 when you die or 51 when your dead.... --Exzir ---- I just want to say about Raise III that I get over 50% of my xp back when I get Raise III on my but i'm only lvl 42 and I don't have moghancement: expierience either so I thought I should post here to see if could test it please -Dragonam3r 15:36, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ---- *Now I have tested these on my friend Xefear when he started R2 and R3 worked on him from level 4 on it is just that the %'s are so close that you end up with like 20 more exp returned from r1 to r3 at those really low levels. Quicksand Caves Commenting to the person who requested verification and starting the discussion: I remember a time when Raise II was available from a Quicksand Caves Coffer Key. I have no idea if you are still able to do this since the last reported person that I knew that got it was 2 years ago. But I have no Screenshots and its true to the fact that it has sparked much debate. I know that upon opening the first coffer - you recieve the map - After that its random. --Nynaeve 23:21, 15 January 2007 (EST) :I'm not sure, but I may have been the one to add the verification tag. I know that I tried a couple years ago to get it there to sell for gil (it was worth a couple hundred k at the time), so I was picking coffers there like mad. I opened 12+ coffers and never got a scroll of Raise II, only gil and gemstones. But that could've just been bad luck, so I don't know for certain. --Kyrie 02:21, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Level Sync Just took the part about level syncing will still lose your main jobs exp out, cos I know for a fact you lose exp based on your sync level, I've died many times on my 75 smn helping friends at a level sync, only loosing a couple of hundred exp --Taruzard 18:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Just re-edited the page cos I accidentally took out the navbox <.< --Taruzard 18:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Obtaining it Seeing that it can now be cast by RDM (level 95) it has value when partying without a dedicated WHM. The scroll is insanely difficult to get though and currently goes for ~500k on AH. I've decided to farm it from the Yagudo High Priest in Castle Oztroja, just because there are two spawns (Coral Sahagin and Diamond Quadav only spawn once). Did it as RDM95/THF (subbed THF for TH) as well as two THF trusts (Lion II and Nanaa Migho) got the scroll at the 6th try, took about an hour waiting for them to re-pop twice and another ~30 mins to reach the area (you need the 3 passwords that change every game day), total of ~90 mins and I think I was actually pretty lucky. Dan144 (talk) 22:12, May 15, 2019 (UTC)